Brave
by Ichigo8love8
Summary: What happens when you mix a girl, an all guys school, and a secret? This is my first lemons story so...please spare me.
1. truth

"_**What?!" the sound of his**_voice rung throughout my head as I lie down on my bed and think exactly what I told them. "That's right, I'm going to that all boys collage and there is nothing you can do about it!" "Maybe if I hire someone to tie you up and keep you from going," Syuusuke said playfully. I had decided to tell him and only him about it, since he was the only one I could ultimately trust. "I know it's kind of a broad decision, b-but I've got it figured out! All I need is a-a shorter haircut, a-and some new clothes, a-and and a-and," "Calm down!" he yelled above normal voice level. "Look, I know you are excited, but I think you should slow down and think a little more about this," Maybe he was right; Maybe I was going a little fast with this idea; Maybe this was altogether a terrible idea.

"L-look, don't worry about it ok? I _was_ probable getting a little ahead of myself,"

"No, no you weren't,"

"No, you are right. This is all going to end in a train wreck…"

I started to cry. I covered my face so he wouldn't see my vulnerability; after all, I am _just _a girl.

"I'm sorry," He said with the deepest regret I've ever heard come out of his mouth.

I wiped the final tears from my face. "Really?" I asked as if I begged for forgiveness.

"Yeah," he replied. Then he hugged me.

Anyone want me to continue……..?


	2. Watch out world!

Thanks to those who read my story so far and I hope you keep reading.

"**Well, when and **how do you plan on doing this, Hanabi?" Syuusuke-kun said. That I had not thought about that. "Um… I really don't know..." I said with hesitation. "My chest is flat enough…" I said. "But your ass might be a problem," He said with a smirk. "Not funny Syuusuke-kun,"

"Ok, ok, but really what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said I'll cut my hair and get different clothes,"

"And you think that will be enough?"

"It should,"

"What about the way you act?"

"Come on, I joined the seigaku regulars didn't I? I can surely act like you guys,"

"I don't know…" he said with the least bit of faith in me. " Well, I could use your help," I said with a hint of red in my cheeks. "One more question, are you coming on to me?"

"Shut up," I said with a smile.


	3. Mixed Feelings

"Baby turn the lights down.

Just want to go that extra mile for you.

Public display of affection.

Unlike no one else in th-"

"You know, if you keep singing, you might burst our ear drums." Syuusuke said with zéro tolerance of my singing. I smiled then turned off my Ipod nano and looked down. Right now we were in the mall shopping for my new clothes. Hours, and I mean hours later we were back at my house, in my living room, on the couch, looking at TV, trying to avoid Disney Channel. "Hey Syuusuke-kun," I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thanks for helping me today,"

"You're welcome," he said as he flashed his famous smile.

Suddenly he leaned in and pressed is lips against mine. As he kissed me, his tongue touched my lips as he tried to find an opening. I tried to pull back, but it was too overwhelming me. My best guess on what to do at the moment was to just not fight it. He touched the back of my neck and clasped my hand to the couch. The kiss wasn't a fast one though, it was a nice and slow one, you know. He then slid his right hand under and up my blouse going directly above my stomach. That was when I slid back into "reality land". "S-Syuusuke-kun…"

"Don't worry, Hanabi,"

"B-but b-but Syuusuke-k-kun," I said, not even noticing him touching my (poor, flat, excuse for a chest) breast. "Your nipples are hard now,"

"We shouldn't be doing this,"

"Don't worry, no one will see us," he said with his sapphire eyes blaring at me with compulsion. He placed his lips back on mine, and everything else was a blur.

The next day we were very quiet. Since Syuusuke stayed over my house that day, we tried to avoid each other. It was relatively hard to do that. I felt so uncomfortable around my own senpai. It felt so weird; I don't think he felt so easy either. Finally, I found the courage to say something to him, at the wrong time though…

"Hi…" I said. "Hey," he said, without hesitation. "Look, I'm sorry about before and I really want to say I'm so-"

"Um, don't you think this is kinda awkward since you're in a bath towel, Syuusuke-kun?" I said blushing.

"Oh, sorry again. I'll apologize later," He said. "Kay," I replied.

Then we parted.


	4. Too soon part 1

16/11/2007 13:59:00

'She ran in the darkness as she tried to get away from the madman that was chasing her. She didn't want to end up like her friend; tied-up, mangled, & dead.'

"Hey," Syuusuke said to me, driving me from my work. "Hey, senpai,"

"That's kind of formal, don't you think?"

"Hmm,"

"As I was trying to say, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh,"

"What?"

"Shh, I said,"

"A-all r-right…"

I stood from my chair and heard little footsteps.

"Yotsuba!"

"Yes!!?"

"Come down here now…"

"Wah! Fuji-san is here!!!" Yotsuba said in her cheery, yet less-than-helpful voice. "Hey, Yot-tot," Syuusuke said. "Ha-ha! Why do you still call me that? I'm seven now!" she said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still can't call you that," he said, a bit shocked by her response. "Yotsuba," I called, "You didn't just come over here without your dad's permission, did you?" "Well your mom let me in, so I guess that's enough permission," she said.

"Uhh… yeah," I said thing about the trouble she'd get in. "Well," I said, "Come on Yotsuba, get on my back," "Really?!" she said as she started climbing my back.

"I knew you were going to anyway,"

"Where are we going,"

"Home,"

"Whose house?"

"Your house,"

"Oh yeah, I did forget my games to bring over here,"

"No, I mean go to your house so you can stay there,"

"Do I have to go home?!"

"Unless you go somewhere,"

Later that night, I helped Syuusuke pack his clothing and listened to him appolgize once, or twice. "Syuusuke-kun," I finally said. "Yeah?"

"This all seems so weird to me, I mean going to a school that's 'not of my gender',"

"I understand, but you might want to hide that tramp-stamp."

"Hmm," I mumbled with a smile. "I'll help you if you need it," He said with his eyes open.

_Two Weeks later:_

"Syuusuke, I need to call him,"


	5. Too soon part 2

"Mom!" I yelled, hoping to hear a response like 'I'll get to you later,' or 'Not now, I'm busy on the phone!'

I was hoping it was the first one. "Mom?" I called again.

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"Can I-"

"_**May I?"**_

"_May I, _use the phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to call my senpai,"

"Idk, why don't u use your cell to call your bff?"

"Mom, stop talking text. Look, I really need to use the phone,"

"Okay, but hurry up,"

"Thanks!" I said as I picked up the phone and dialed his number. As usual his cell phone was off so as you guessed, I was pissed. I tried calling him again, and this time he picked up. "Yes?"

"Hey, Syuusuke-kun,"

"Hey! I was hoping to see you off when you leave, I have one more week until I go to my school,"

"Oh lucky. Hey where are you anyway?"

"At home, though I'm about to leave,"

"Ok, can you stop by my house sometime today? I'm leaving this afternoon at 4:00."

"Sure," he said. Then he hung up.

Later on that day at twelve thirty, he came by. My mom was gone to get a going away gift for me. And I was glad too. "Hanabi, this is my going away gift to you," He stood close to me and smiled, then he pulled me close and kissed me. He touched my back then moved his way down my neck and then he stoped. "What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing, it's just that, we won't see each other for a long time,"

"Yeah,"

"Hopefully, we might get to see each other in between semesters." He then took my blouse off and touched my sides with his cold hands, which made me a little nervous. "Senpai,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't really feel comfortable,"

"I'll stop," he said. Grabbed my blouse and handed it to me. I took my crimson blouse and put it on. "I'll see you soon then," Syuusuke said.

"Ok,"

Later that night I was on the road looking out the window, the car passing other cars, bright lights flashing. I took out my cell phone and dialed Syuusuke's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"You bored yet?"

"Yep,"

"Come on, it'll get better,"

"No it can't,"

"Look on the bright-side, you have me to talk to,"

"I guess,"

"Talk to you later then,"

"Yeah,"

"Bye,"

"See ya around,"


End file.
